Knocked Up At Seventeen better title to come
by TNTwilighter
Summary: The test was positive, he imprinted, she was alone. After five years, he imprinted and left her. She has nine months to find out what to do with her life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this world, I just play in it. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

_**I'm not sure where this is going right now, but at the moment it's just a work in progress.....Please review, feedback always help the greates writers.**_

* * *

**_KNOCKED UP AT SEVENTEEN  
_PROLOGUE**

* * *

The little plastic stick had two lines. What did that mean again, I thought. Quickly I dug through the trash and uncovered the box along with the instructions. Scanning over the information my eyes widened in horror. Oh God this was not happening to me. Damn it to hell! I threw the box, and instructions in the trash and grabbed the plastic stick. Seth, I had to talk to Seth.

I ran down the hall, grabbing my cell on the way to my bedroom. I pressed down the number 2 until it dialed. After several rings, "Hello?"

"Seth, oh my god, Seth, get over here please, I need you!" I said out of breath into the phone.

"Okay, calm down, I'm on my way," he said, and then there was a dial tone.

I tried to take deep breaths as the information set in. This was not good. That bastard had broken up with me for another woman. And of all other women in the entire world. Rachel Black! I hated her. She took him away from me. I tried to get myself back under control. I was hyperventilating I think. My breaths were coming in short spurts.

I heard the front door open and then close, along with heavy steps. Seth had arrived. My bedroom door opened, and in the door frame stood Seth. He wore nothing but a pair of cargo shorts. I sighed. Seth was my best friend, and in the five years I'd known him he'd grown into himself. No longer tall and gangly, but muscular and defined.

"Cassie?" he asked. His voice sweet as always. I sniffed and looked up at him. My dark brown eyes, filling with tears, as I handed him the stick. "No way.." He began then stopped. I nodded, and another burst of tears flooded over me. Seth sat down on the bed next to me, pulling me in his arms and rocking me as I cried. "Oh, honey.." he soothed, running his hand up and down my back.

"Seth…." I started. He sat up pulling me with him, from where we'd been laying in my bed. "Please don't tell him," I whispered. He pulled my chin up with his finger. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You know I don't have a choice, I'll try my best, but it's hard," he said softly. Pulling me into a hug, I felt him sigh against me.

"I know.." I said softly.

" I hate him for this,"

"It's really not his fault," I sighed, pulling away from him. Seth stared at me.

Seth and I had been best friends since high school. We'd been so close that I had figured out his secret within a few weeks. We'd told everything to each other ever since. He had explained to me that dating one of his brothers was dangerous, his sister Leah was the prime example of that. I knew the risk, but I fell for Paul anyway. And now look at me.

Knocked up at seventeen.

* * *

**_So What do you think? Please Review, Pretty Please?_**

**_-S_**


	2. Three Years

**DISCLAIMER:** THIS IS NOT MY WORLD, I JUST PLAY IN IT. OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER

_Please tell me what you think. I'd like to know everyone's thoughts, I'm just winging it at this point._

**

* * *

**

**_KNOCKED UP AT SEVENTEEN_  
CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Telling my mom had been the worst. Seth had held my hand through it all. Even when I had to go up Forks for my first doctor's appointment. That had been pretty shocking. I thought maybe I was a few weeks along, but man was I wrong. I hadn't really gained any weight, hell I only noticed that my jeans weren't fitting anymore a few weeks ago. I thought I was just gaining a little weight, and then I realized I hadn't had a period in over four months. The doctor told me I was almost six months along. Only four months to go, Wow.

I mean I'd always been slender, and toned because I ran everyday. I started gaining weight in my sixth month. My stomach had just now started to bulge out. So I started wearing larger clothes. As far as I knew only Seth and I knew I was pregnant.

* * *

Seth was on his way over so that we could have our weekly movie night. I had ordered pizza earlier so that we would have something to eat, I pulled a couple of cans of coke out of the fridge and sat them on the coffee table in the living room. Returning back to the kitchen I grabbed a bottle of water and a large bag of peanut butter m&ms. The phone rang as Seth walked through the door. I answered the phone, Mom was just calling to tell me she was working late. I hung up the phone and was pulled into a great big bear hug by Seth. I smiled, and returned the hug.

"How are you, honey?" he asked, pulling away and running his hand over my belly. He had become accustomed to this. To the point that he was even talking to the baby.

"I'm fine, this kid is making me bloated" I laughed grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. Seth laughed before pulling me onto the couch with him, instantly I cuddled into his chest.

Seth had always been my rock, ever since we had been in jr. high and now in high school.

"The movie is already in the dvd player" I said, sitting up and grabbing the remote. Pressing power, the screen on the tv went to the pretty blue while the dvd loaded. Seth grabbed four slices of pizza and began cramming them into his mouth. I smiled and grabbed my own m&ms and water.

"how healthy.." Seth commented through a mouth full of pizza.

"why yes it is. It's like the only thing I can keep down lately," I smirked, and pressed play on the remote. We were watching Transformers.

After we were done eating, Seth laid down on the couch, and I cuddled up behind him, my head on his chest. His fingers drifted up and down my back in slow strokes, that were putting me to sleep. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, but more on Seth's breathing.

Seth had been there for anything and over the last few weeks I had fallen for him a little. I never planned on telling him that particular piece of information, because it could ruin our amazing friendship. I knew Seth loved me. He always had. Before Paul, before we were even friends. Sometimes it was like we were so connected that we could read each other's thoughts.

I had never looked at Seth in that way though. Paul had always been my knight in shining armor, right up until he imprinted. Wait, imprinted….. My mind was swirling back to the old stories we'd all been told for years. An imprint was whatever the imprinted needed.

I looked up at Seth. His eyes weren't even on the tv. They were on me. "Hi" I said softly. He smiled. "Can I ask you something?" I smiled back, my fingers walked up his chest.

"Sure," he sat up pulling me to sit next to him on the couch.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked, and then looked down to my lap. He laughed nervously. Looking down at his lap examining his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. He took my hand, and met my eyes.

"Yes, Cassie, I have."

"When?"

"Umm, three years ago," he stumbled over his words. He had turned into shape shifter three years ago.

"Who?" I asked.

"Umm…" He stopped, his eyes dropping back to his lap.

"Seth?"

"Cassie, you know it's not like that right? You know I'm not trying to be like that with you," Seth said so fast I could barely understand him.

"Me?" I asked. Of course I'd already figured it out myself.

"Yes, Cassie, and I have hid it for over three years from Paul, and I will continue to hide it." Seth said matter of factly.

I just sat there. I mean I knew what had happened I didn't realize that he was hiding it from them. It was almost the hardest thing in the world to hide your imprint from the pack, and Seth had been doing for three years now.

"What made you ask" he finally said

"I umm…" I started but stopped, "umm Seth, I'm really tired."

"Cassie…"

"No, umm I'm going to go to bed now, you can let yourself out, or make yourself at home on the couch," I said before leaving the room and going to my bedroom.

Maybe it was the fact that I was carrying another man's baby, but I didn't feel that way toward Seth yet. I had feelings for him but I wasn't in love with him, was I? I sighed and changed into my pajamas. Running my hands over my stomach. I was gaining more weight now, and it was going to get harder and harder to conceal. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed. The front door slammed and after a few moments I had a gut wrenching howl.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Leave a review please, with sugar on top?**

**-S**


	3. Six Weeks

* * *

**_KNOCKED UP AT SEVENTEEN_  
CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The alarm on my bedside table shrilly alerted me to the fact that it was time for me to go to get up and get ready for school. I groaned as I threw the blankets off my body, the cold air of the room hitting me after being in my warm cocoon. It took me a minute to stand up, the extra weight was weighing down my small frame. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom, to go through my usual morning routine. Mom of course was already gone, to work.

I hadn't seen Seth in almost a month, aside from school. I know it was hard for him to avoid me, it was hard for me also. The last few weeks had been hard, I had gained almost ten pounds. The doctor had told me that I would gain most of my weight within the last few weeks of my pregnancy. I had only six weeks left now.

While in the shower I let my hands flow softly and protectively over my swollen belly. Paul's child was growing in there, but so much of myself wished that it was Seth's child. Paul had been glaring at me for so long, but I continued to ignore him. He had his precious Rachel now. I still hated him.

After showering and grabbing my things I grabbed my keys to the old Nissan Sentra that I owned. And drove to school. Thank goodness I was a senior now, I'm not sure if I could go through the whole teen pregnancy thing. I mulled over the facts that Seth had imprinted on me which kind of gave me that whole guaranteed to have a father for my baby, at some point, but not until he accepted that I was his imprint and told the pack about it.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot of La Push High school. Stepping out of the car I quickly pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I hadn't told anyone that I was pregnant, except Seth and my mom. Everyone just thought I was fat. And I just kept with it.

"Hey Cassie!" Jacob ran up to me, draping one of his large arms across my shoulders.

"Hi Jake," I replied softly, shrugging his arm off of me. "What's up, Cas!" he smirked

I laughed softly, "Nothin' Jake, just trying to get this day over with,"

"I hear ya!, well see ya at lunch," He laughed, pulling me in a hug and then running off to wherever.

I took my seat in the back of the room, of my first period. English. I didn't really listen. I hadn't been sleeping lately, I was just tired. At over seven months pregnant, I was exhausted. My mom kept telling me that this was nothing after the birth was when I was really going to be tired.

First through fourth period classes went by relatively slow. I was starving by lunch. I loaded my tray with tons of food. I know I looked like such a fat kid, eating all this food but geez I was starving. I took my usual seat with Jacob and Seth. Which unfortunately included Paul. Seth set far from me next to Paul and Jared, Jacob, Collin and Brady were the only ones that really talked to me.

"Damn, Cass, really packing on the pounds there," Paul laughed, joined by Jared, Collin, and Brady. I didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Cas, are you not running anymore?" Jacob asked softly, I met his gaze and glared.

"No."

"Well, I'll go running with you if you want, I'm sure we can…"he stopped as my glare hardened.

"I am well aware, Jacob Black, that I have gained weight." I growled at him.

"I'm.."

"No save your apologies Jake, I'm just to fat to sit with you guys anymore." I said, trying to hold back tears. Seth's face looked like he was in severe pain. I was in pain for him, I grabbed my tray, and moved to the farthest empty table, and ate in silence.

Later that night, I lay on the couch channel surfing. Eating peanut butter m&ms. There was a knock on the door "It's open!" I yelled. And Seth entered the room, followed by Jacob. I rolled my eyes. What now.

"We're worried about you," Jacob said as I sat up, putting the candy on the coffee table.

"Oh really," sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"We, well I, want to know what's going on." Jacob began, "You're moody, snappy, and gaining weight, along with wearing baggy…." he stopped.

"ding ding ding…I think he's got it" sarcasm once more

"So it's true?"

"What do you mean Jake?"

"The rumors, you're pregnant?"

"oh, I wasn't aware of the rumors, but yeah I guess you could say so,"

"Who knows?"

"Seth, and my mom" I stated.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Well it's not Seth's, so guess who,"

"Paul?"

"of course"

"He doesn't know"

"No, She wants to keep it that way," Seth finally spoke up.

"After four weeks you finally speak!" I almost yelled at him.

"Whoa, wait what is going on with you two?" Jacob asked.

"I can't tell you," I replied, looking directly at Seth.

"Imprint" Seth said.

"on Cas?" Jacob asked shocked.

"No her kid, yes Cas you dumbass" Seth growled.

"When"

"Three years ago?" Seth said meakly

"What!" Jacob yelled..

"Yeah, and I wanna keep it to myself, I don't need Paul ripping me a new one!" Seth yelled back at Jacob. "Sorry, Cassie but I can't do this right now," He said softly and left,

"Wow, ummm yeah I'm going to leave," Jacob followed.

I grabbed my m&ms and went to bed. Hoping that when I woke up this nightmare would be over.

* * *

**_So....Whatcha think? Please review!_**

**- And yes Seth did imprint on Cassie, but he's trying to hide it because he's afraid Paul will kill him.**


	4. Days

* * *

**_KNOCKED UP AT SEVENTEEN_  
CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

I was days before my due date now. I felt huge. In a few days my beautiful baby girl would arrive. I had already planned to name her Samantha. I loved long beautiful names that could be shortened just like my own. Everyone called me Cas or Cassie, but Cassandra was my full name. My stomach was now swollen to the point that it hurt to even touch it. My breasts were almost two cup sizes bigger than what they were before I was pregnant.

Seth was still dealing with all his own emotional baggage. I needed him but apparently our imprint wasn't strong enough for him to just tell the pack and move on. To afraid of Paul was more like it.

Something about today didn't feel right, I thought, as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I smiled at my reflection and grabbed my bag and keys, and took off toward school.

In the parking lot of school, "Cassie!" I heard someone shout my name. Ugh. He was the last person that I wanted to talk to, I thought, recognizing the voice. I felt the searing hot hand grasp my arm and yank me back toward them. Paul. "Why are you running from me, Cassie," He growled at me, he took my other arm in his hand, grasping hard. He was beginning to hurt me. I met his eyes, I was not going to back down from him.

"Not ignoring you, Paul," I replied, trying to pull out of his grasp

"Why haven't you talked to me?" he asked, tightening his grasp on me, I whimpered in pain but he didn't notice.

"because you broke up with me remember," I stated , glaring into his eyes.

"I didn't have a choice, Cassandra!" he yelled at me. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I loved him. But he was hurting me.

In an instant Seth and Jacob were pulling him off of me. "Let go of her, Paul, You're hurting her!" Seth growled at him, Jacob followed, yanking his hands off of my arms.

Paul began to shake, he was notorious for his temper. If he didn't calm down he was going to phase. "Cassandra…" Paul growled. "I know.." I gasped. Seth. My eyes instantly went to Seth and Jacob

"How could you!" I screamed.

"Cassie!" Seth yelled, but I didn't care, I just ran as fast as my waddle would take me. I knew I had to get away quick, they would all catch up to me.

I had drove like a speed demon all the way home, locking myself in my bedroom. I could hear the paws running around my house. I knew that they would wait for me. I could call Sam but he would want to know why I was hiding things. I'm sure he knew now, stupid Seth and stupid Jacob. Neither one couldn't keep just one tiny little secret! I sighed, it wasn't really their fault they couldn't really help it.

After a few hours I unlocked the door and stepped out onto the porch. Paul was instantly on my front steps, with Seth and Jacob a few feet behind him.

"So…" I started, "What do you care anyway, Paul"

"That's my child to, Cassandra,"

"No, you dumped me for your precious Rachel," I glared. Jacob growled softly in the background, my eyes met his for a moment and he understood. He didn't want Paul and Rachel together anymore than I did.

"Cassandra, I do not have a choice, I can't resist it." Paul began, "I love you, but Rachel is my soul mate."

"Yadda yadda yadda, bull shit!" I yelled at him, stepping down on the step just above where he stood so that I was inches from his face, "I hate you Paul." I spat. I knew exactly how to anger him to the point that he would have to phase, I knew everything about him.

Paul and I had been together for five years. We were planning our lives together. He'd asked me to marry him, after we graduated. I was ecstatic. And then Rachel came home and my world shattered in the matter of two point five seconds.

Paul was shaking. I knew I should move. I knew the risk. Emily was a prime example of the risk of an angry phasing werewolf. Oh well, I had no will for self preservation, anymore. Paul began to shift. It happened so fast I never had a chance to move. His long claws reached out and dug deep into my abdomen. I screamed in pain.

Never in my life had I felt pain like this. I saw Jacob and Seth phasing trying to pull him away from me, but I was pinned under his weight. Paul continued to claw at my body. I was fading. "I love you…Seth" I whispered before I felt my soul pull away from my body.

A sandy wolf sat back on his hind haunches and let out a howl filled with sorrow, so much sorrow, that every phased wolf near him whimpered and crouched to the ground in agony. An imprint had been murdered.

_I will murder you myself Paul._

* * *

**SO....REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Epilogue

* * *

**_KNOCKED UP AT SEVENTEEN_**  
EPILOGUE

* * *

The funeral had been for three that day. Surrounding one of the caskets were nine large men, and a petite woman. One was struggling to hold himself together, the woman holding the man almost in a complete embrace as she comforted him. In the casket her daughter lay, her baby girl lay in her arms. The tombstone read:

_**Cassandra Emmaline Grayson**_

_1992 - 2009_

_Daughter, Friend, Soulmate_

_**Samantha Leighton Grayson**_

_An baby angel, watching over_

_Her mother._

The other casket had two people next to it. A mother, and an imprint. The imprint cried, the mother saddened but not disappointed. With his temper he never had a chance. The tombstone read.

_**Paul Longfeather**_

_1992 - 2009_

_Son & Soulmate_

_His temper controlled him_

_And ended him._

Seth walked away from the fight. He'd done exactly what he told Paul he would do. He murdered him. Seth stopped phasing. He visited Cassie's grave everyday, talking to her as if she were right next to him. He waited until he began to age again. And then did what he could to see his Cassie again. With the help of a shotgun. He had planned his own death well, and knew what he was doing. No one could save him. It was too late.

Cassie held her hand out to him, a baby girl in her arms. "Come with us," she said softly. Seth took her hand, and walked away from his blood covered body. He was with his Cassie again. His sorrow and pain were over.

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_1992 - 2009_

_Son, Friend, Soulmate_

_His soul mate was taken from him_

_He took the other's soul_

_And then took his own._

_Thus is the tragedy of Paul, Seth, and Cassandra. Love can work in mysterious ways, but an imprint….you can't live without._


End file.
